Secrets That Should Be Known
by DidIStepOnYourMoment45
Summary: "Elphie! No, please, she's innocent, stop, she never hurt anyone, he's lying, she's not, ELPHIE!" Glinda shot out of bed with screaming and sobbing. Her guards rushed in to find Glinda sitting at the foot of her bed crying, sadly this was normal, it seems that ever since a month ago she had woken up like this. As the guards walked away they heard "How could you do this to her."
1. Broken beneath the smile

"Elphie! No Please, she's innocent, it was him, don't blame her, please she's innocent, stop, she doesn't want to hurt anyone, he's lying, please, she's not, she's not, ELPHIE!" Glinda shot out of bed with unintelligible screaming and sobbing. Her guards rushed in to find Glinda sitting at the foot of her bed crying, sadly this was normal, it seems that ever since a month ago she had woken up like this, and as they walked away they could barely hear her say, "How could you do this to her."

Dylan walked along the long grand green hallways of the palace, as he thought to himself, lost in thought he almost walked past where he was going. As he turned the corner, to walk to Ginda's room, he caught sight of some frantic guards outside in the hallway, and went to ask if everything was alright.

When the guards saw him coming, they saluted, "Capitan", "At ease, what happened?" Dylan replied. Even since he had become captain of the guard, he had started to become used to the formalities that came with the job, but he still wasn't quite comfortable with them yet.

"Lady Glinda woke up screaming again, sir." said one of the guards. Dylan sighed, " I wish I could get her to tell me why she wakes up like this." and the guards nodded in agreement. It had become kind of a mystery to the palace staff, on why their ruler woke up screaming and sobbing every morning. Normally it was best to leave her alone in these situations, but unfortunately he had to talk with her this morning.

"I wouldn't go in there sir.' said the other guard. "I sadly have to disturb her this morning." replied dylan, as he opened the door, and stepped into an explosion of pink. He spotted Glinda on the floor, and took a moment to study her. She was sprawled on the ground, shaking, as tears rolled down her cheeks silently, she was clutching something black close to her heart, and holding what appeared to be a green bottle.

She looked up as he approached her, startling him as she looked up at him with sunken, empty eyes, with black circles underneath from an almost sleepless night. She looked not at all like the ruler of Oz, just a twenty four year old girl, heartbroken, and vulnerable. It was as if this were an entirely different person, from the bubbly, cheerful, glittery, person she showed to Oz, but somehow deep inside of him, he knew this was the real Glinda the Good.

Glinda looked up and saw Dylan, the new captain of the guard, after…. She couldn't think about his death right now, she had a country to rule, and people were depending upon her. Oh Elphie, she sighed trying to pull herself back together, she would be so much of a better ruler if Elphie and Fiyero were by her side.

She was tired of all of the pretending, that she was fine, that she hated the Wicked Witch, and that she was happy. She needed someone to talk to, but no one could know her secrets, there was simply no one she could confide in, so she got ready for another day of pretend.

She told Dylan to get out so she could get ready, and threw on a big poofy white dress, and smothered makeup under her eyes to try to cover up yet another restless night. She knew that she couldn't continue like this, she would break soon, and when it did it'll be extremely messy.

Glinda emerged from her rooms a smile upon her face, that reached her eyes, which she had somehow managed to cover up with makeup. She had a spring in her step, and somehow looked fully rested. Dam. She was good. Dylan watched her, worried about her, he carefully asked "are you alright?" "Couldn't be happier" came the cheerful reply. Dylan was becoming increasingly worried for her, "wanna talk about it?" he gently asked, "No" came the sharp reply.

"So the council, is requesting to see you, any idea what its about?" He said, and Glinda just sighed. The council had been one obstacle she hadn't been able to remove, who had been a constant thorn in her side since she began her rule. "Fine, lets get this over with" is all Glinda said as they walked into the council's chamber. The moment they stepped inside and walked into the center of the floor, Dylan couldn't help but have a nagging feeling.

"Good Morning Your Goodness" "Good morning counsilman Merissan, now, why was I called here?" she replied with a sigh. "The council believes, it would be a good idea for you to host a party." the councilman replied. Councilman Merrisian was the worst of them all, he acted like he had power over her, and in everything she did to reform change he tried to counter her.

"What for?" She replied with yet another sigh. "Why the wicked witch's death of course!" he exclaimed. She felt herself clench her fist,hidden somewhere in her dress, thank goodness it was such a big dress. "I'm currently not in the mood for a celebration." was all she said in return. "Then I believe I have some incentive" he said, while holding up a pink diary, her diary.

Glinda gasped when she first saw it, and was wondering how he got it, but was relieved because she had been extremely careful to not put anything too personal in there, she referred to Fiyero as F and Elphie as E, just like how the two had signed their letters, so they couldn't use it against her, because there was no way any of them knew her friends. "Now, Glinda you will host a party at the castle where the Wicked Witch was killed, or I'll tell all of Oz what happened to Fiyero!"

She looked at him in disbelief, she felt horrible about Fiyero, and what had happened, but at least that wasn't a big secret of hers. She could tell that as the councilman looked at her he could see that she would still not do what he wanted her to do. Then Merissian said "Well, then i'll tell all of Oz about your friend, the one you call E." She could see that he was half guessing about Elphie being important to her based off the limited knowledge in the diary, but she was still shaken. "Hmmm, lets see, 4 months ago…" he said as he started to read her diary out loud. "I Hope E is okay, and that she stays hidden."

"Do you care to tell us who E is? You say something about her in every entry in here, she seems to be a criminal based on what's in here. Imagine that, Glinda the goods friend is a criminal, it wouldn't even matter who she is or what she's done, just the fact that she's a criminal should break a lot of the trust you have built."

Glinda stood still though all of this, as she built up rage at everything that she had gone through, this threat was what seemed the last straw for her, she felt as if she had lost all control.

Dylan stood back as he watched the two argue, it had seemed as if Glinda was going to win, until Merissian brought out her diary. He saw her clench her fists, and then unclench them when Fiyero was mentioned.

What startled him was that when the former captains name was used she didn't seem sad, like she was morning the one she loved, she seemed guilty, as if she blamed herself for a friends death. She stopped to think, and it seemed he could see the wheels turning inside her head, as she though whether this threat was worthy or not. But, as soon as the councilman said E, she flipped.

Dylan couldn't ever remember ever being so terrified in his life, Glinda dropped her posture, stopped smiling, and lunged at Merrisian. She stopped herself after a couple of feet, and regained her posture, and started to smile, but everyone was startled. Everyone in the room had wide eyes and looked utterly terrified, including Dylan. Glinda got a cold look in her eye, and just stared at Merrisian for what seemed as forever.

"Fine." is all glinda said, and with that one word it sounded like she had lost all of her determination, and she now looked as if she wanted to cry. "You'll have your party tomorrow at the castle." No one said anything, they just watched her turn on her heels and walk out of the room, undoubtedly on her way to her room to cry. That night Glinda's screaming was louder than ever.

 **AN: Hi everyone! I'm new to this whole writing thing. I love reading several fanfics, And I have been reading for a while, but I haven't really tried to write one before now. This is post-musical, wicked of course. It moves pretty fast, so at one point I'll have to go back and add in some more stuff, but I really wanted to start posting! Shoutout to Ultimante queen of cliffies, she helped me with some writing tips, and is an excellent writer!**


	2. Letters from the past

Dylan sat in the carriage with Glinda in the way to the party, and he felt awkward, as not a word had passed their lips for over an hour, as they stared at the scenery passing by the window. Dylan really wished he could know Glinda better, but she seemed so secretive.

He took a deep breath and just went for it, "Glinda, why don't you want to go to this castle? Is it scary? Should I be worried?" She just sighed a sad, heartbroken sigh, and replied "It's not the castle I don't like, it's memories. Last time I was there," She held back a sob, and took a deep breath, "I watched as my best friend was killed."

Glinda looked like she was about to cry, and Dylan felt horrible for her. He asked "Is this the same friend that was spoken about yesterday, E?" Glinda nodded her head confirming, "What happened to her, was she really a criminal, and would I know her?" Dylan bombarded her with questions. All she said in return was "I've already told you too much, I'm sorry but, I'm sworn to secrecy." and with that statement the conversation ended.

As the carriage pulled up to the castle Dylan said to her,"I wonder why the Witch chose this as her castle? Did you know that this castle, kiamo ko, is actually owned by the Vinkus royalty." Glinda said nothing in response, and under her breath she sadly said "Of course." It didn't go unnoticed by Dylan, as he heard her. Dylan couldn't shake the feeling, that she knew something about the Witch that he didn't, and he was supposed to know everything about the enemies of Oz.

Glinda walked up the steps into the castle that she so hated. It had been a month since Elphie's death, but the pain still was fresh in her mind. Once the party was about to begin, she climbed the stairs to the podium of the ballroom. The party, was being held in the ballroom and grand foyer, because no one actually knew where the supposed "Wicked Witch" was killed.

Except for Glinda of course, but she wasn't about to tell them. Glinda gave a speech on how that ever since the Wicked Witches death, Oz had become a better place. During her speech all Glinda could think about was how she hated to be back here, and how much she missed her friends.

Dylan stood next to Glinda, as she gave her speech. He was extremely impressed on how she carried herself in front of the public, she seemed like she truly had her heart in what she was saying, but he knew that she was only thinking about her friend. He felt horrible for her, that she had to bear this weight alone, he wanted to help, but she wouldn't let him.

Glinda finished her speech, and said a quick thank you, she then asked if there were any questions. One of the people asked, " Where exactly did she die?" Glinda responded with "No one actually knows, not even I know!" Still with a large smile upon her face. Dylan could tell that Glinda was telling a lie, she always had something a bit off in her voice when she did, and Dylan could tell, that she knew exactly where the Witch had died.

A few questions were asked about her policies, and then another person asked "What was her name?" Another response from Glinda,"I do not know, no one does." Yet again a lie. Dylan could sense that she was telling a lie, Again. Dylan was now in fact positive, that Glinda did know the witches name. Glinda stopped all of the questions and stepped down the stairs to the floor.

Needless to say Glinda was having a terrible night. She was forced to celebrate her best friend's death, to even lead a toast thanking the fact that she was dead. Torture, pure and utter torture, Glinda was so stressed, she couldn't keep up the masquerade, she wanted to fall to the floor drenched in tears, but she couldn't, she had to stay strong, for Elphie.

Glinda danced with various officials of different lands, but mainly with Dylan. He seemed to actually care for her, he was kind and not demanding, and he seemed to see that she was going through hard times, and he gave her distance. After a few hours of dancing, and making small talk with officials, she was exhausted, and she needed somewhere to go alone to collect her thoughts. She asked Dylan where the bathroom was, and he said he would show her, and they walked away from the madness with him holding her hand, and she felt sparks fly.

"You don't actually have to go to the bathroom, do you." Dylan asked Glinda, because she looked too happy, which meant she was miserable. "No, I just need to get out of there." the petite blond replied. Dylan said, "lets go explore the halls, where you can retreat for a bit, come on." he held her hand and felt fireworks go off, did he like her? He wasn't honest with himself, because he thought he didn't.

After walking around the castle and exploring several rooms, They walked through a doorway onto a balcony, with stairs leading down to the floor of a massive room.

Dylan started to walk down the steps to the floor, but Glinda just stood there in shock. Dylan could tell something was really wrong, she just stood there, her eyes fixed on a certain spot on the floor in the center of the room. After just standing in disbelief for a minute Glinda fell to the floor sobbing, every bit of the cheerful Glinda gone.

She sat in a heap on the stairs just wishing for none of this to have ever happened, she wanted to wake up at Shiz with Elphie shaking her awake, Glinda hated this, she hated it with every fiber of her being. She couldn't take her eyes off the spot where Elphie was killed, she stared at that spot, and thought about Elphie, about how much she missed her.

Dylan looked freaked out, she supposed he did have the leader of Oz bawling in front of him. Suddenly she stood up as if something was calling her down. She descended those stairs just like she had a month ago, and kneeled beside the spot crying and apologizing to no one about Elphie, and how she was so sorry. Glinda was sure she looked like she was in pain, her facade crumbled to dust.

After what seemed like eternity, Glinda heard Dylan speak "Im going to close my hands over your eyes, and we are going to go into a different room, and I'm going to help you with this." his voice was gentle and soft, and she could tell he wanted to genuinely help her, something she hadn't heard since Elphie's death. He slowly held his hands over her eyes and he started to walk with her towards the stairs. "Clump"

Glinda froze, she heard a sound when she had taken a step, her heel hitting something, she stomped once more, "Clump" it sounded hollow underneath her. She slowly backed up and her and Dylan knelt down to the floor and knocked on the floor, yet again "Clump" that hollow sound, she ran her fingers over the wooden floor, until she felt something. He fingers found a groove and she pulled on a handle, and a trapdoor flew open, under the floor there was a room, which looked as if it had been recently used, instead of staying dusty and unloved, as much of the other parts of the castle were.

Glinda descended a ladder, and entered the room. In one corner there sat a bed, across from it lay a tiny kitchen, bathroom, and other things you would find in a home. Glinda was utterly confused, Dorothy was kept in a room on the other side of the castle, and Elphaba had lived upstairs, so who could have been here recently, under the very room of where the so called Wicked Witch melted.

Glinda looked around the room, and everything showed signs of being used only a couple of weeks before. Glinda walked around the room with Dylan right behind her, as if ready to protect her from something.

She walked over to a table in the center of the room, and there lay a letter, propped up against the centerpiece. She stared in disbelief, on the front it said Glinda, in a very familiar handwriting. She slowly approached trembling and opened the letter, it read:

Glin,

I write this to you, in hopes you finding this letter, I know the chance is very slim, but I can hope. I

don't know how to break this to you, but i'm still alive. I had to fake my own death, to get away from you

know who. I can't write any specifics in here in case this note gets found by someone who is not you. I'm

leaving Oz, I have always hated it here, the small minded people here will never accept me (You know of

what I'm speaking of). I want you to know that I hated lying to you, and not telling you about the plan,

but I had to for your own safety. If you're reading this now, realise that you must be careful, don't reveal

that we are alive. Oh did I mention, Mr. Dancing Through Life is alive also. It turns out that I saved him

with you know what, but he was transformed into a scarecrow, yes, the very same, the hero of Oz. The

Tin Man is Boq, and Mr. Brainless and I saved the lion when he was a cub! It's a small world, that's for

sure. Please do your best to get rid of You know who and Horrible. I will be leaving soon, but I couldn't

leave without writing this down for you to hopeful find. All I ask is that when Oz is finally in peace one day,

that you attempt to find us. We care about you, and we will always be there even when it seems we're

not, Glin you have been a beacon of light in the darkness for the two of us, and I can only hope that you

too can find your happiness.

E

Dylan started to freak out. Glinda passed out after reading the note with her name on it, which worried Dylan as to how he was going to explain a passed out ruler. Dylan moved to carry her to the bed in the room, but he stopped when he saw the letter, and began to read it. His eyes scanned the letter, Glinda's friend wasn't dead?

She personally knew all of the heros of Oz, while being considered a criminal herself? Who was this Boq? Who was Mr. Dancing through life/Brainless? Who hated Glinda's friend? Why were people mean to her? Who did she not like? What happened to turn people into a scarecrow and a man made of tin? All of these questions swirled through Dylan's head as he read the note, he had so many questions.

Glinda began to stir, thank goodness he wouldn't have to carry her. Glinda walked back over to where Dylan was with the letter and read it another time shaking. Glinda looked so heartbroken, and sad. The two climbed up the ladder in silence, Dylan giving Glinda some time to soak in the information, and Dylan called for their departure to the palace.

All that Glinda said was "Did you read it?" "Yes, came Dylan's reply, and that is all that was said for the entire ride back, Glinda still clutching the letter in her hand. Dylan couldn't help but feel like he was missing a huge piece of the puzzle here, that there was something he should know about Glinda's friend, and he was frustrated with himself for not even having a clue about her.


	3. Where to Turn

Dylan walked through the hallways of the palace towards Glinda's rooms. He was hoping he could have an actual conversation with her this morning.

Dylan walked into Glinda's rooms, and was surprised. There was no screaming and crying Glinda, just her sleeping peacefully, stuck in what looked like a wonderful dream.

She looked so beautiful when she slept, she seemed at peace, relaxed, it was the first time he had seen her this way, and he loved it.

He shook her awake, expecting the worst, screaming, crying, sobbing, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes, and for the first time she seemed hopeful.

She yawned and said "Good morning Dylan. I hope nothing too terrible has happened yet."

then he replied, "Nothing has happened, I just wanted to make sure you were okay!"

"I actually got a full night of sleep, and I have hope for once, how could I not be happy!" She said in a cheerful voice, and Dylan could tell that she actually was happy, the first time he had ever seen her actually cheerful.

He wanted to ask her, so he just went for it. "So, can you explain to me about your past? I read the letter." He added sheepishly. Glinda looked at him, and seemed to have determine something.

Glinda stared at Dylan assessing him.

She felt as if she could trust him, but no one could know about Elphie.

She decided to tell him a half truth, and leave out names.

"Well I had a spoiled childhood as Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands." "Your real name is Galinda?" Dylan asked. "Yes, you see I was a, well blonde brained brat for my childhood."

"I went to Shiz university after a few years of being out of school, and was forced to room with E, I can't tell you her name. We loathed each other at first, we were complete opposites. She was smart, I was popular, I was dumb, she was a bookworm. She had a, well, condition is what some people would call it, which made everyone bully her, everyone was mean to her, even her own family.

But one day this guy came to Shiz, he had a whole dancing through life thing going on, and seemed very shallow. He quickly became my friend, but E hated him. He was always rude to her because of her predicament.

One day something changed between the two, and they started to like each other. It was very cute actually, as neither of them though the other would ever like them back. After a party we connected, and E and I became best friends, in a group with a munchkin, and E's little sister.

E went to the emerald city and I came with her. She saw some things that she couldn't stand and decided to go stop what was going wrong. There were lies spread about her that she was disobeying the wizard, and she was suppose to be captured.

After a long time the guy came with her, but I had to stay in public view instead of going with my friends. He got captured and was killed, trying to save her.

Or so I thought. Her sister was killed, and the something horrible happened to the munchkin. E was in Kiamo Ko, she was captured by the wicked witch, but I went and visited her, and that's when she was killed by the gale force, when they raided the castle to get to the Wicked Witch.

I was there that day, and I do know exactly where the Wicked Witch was killed, despite all I have told the public. I just really miss them, and I need to know if they are okay."

Dylan didn't know what to say, to have your best friend supposedly killed in front of you, and to mourn her for weeks, just to find out that she faked her own death.

Not to mention all of your friends seemed dead, so she didn't have anyone to talk to about this. Dylan knew that Glinda didn't tell him the whole truth, and he understood that she wasn't ready to tell him the whole thing.

Dylan talked with her about upcoming events, and social things. He noticed it was if she had a tremendous weight lifted off of her shoulders, that she seemed lighter, free even.

The next few weeks Dylan noticed that Glinda had been working more and more franticly, to make things okay within Oz, to oppose the Animal bans, and to stop the Wizards influence.

By now all of Oz, knew that the Wizard had lied about a lot of things, but it surprised Dylan when he walked into the throne room and saw a side door open near the wizard's head, completely hidden if it were closed.

He approached it slowly and entered, inside the room there were lots of mechanics, and devices, and there sat Glinda in the middle of it all. "What is all this?" asked Dylan. "This is the Wizard's room." Glinda replied.

Dylan was confused, the wizard was an all powerful being, that had no human form. Glinda told him "You see, the Wizard was well, a fraud and he didn't even have magic powers, so he faked it all from this room. This is how to operate the head, here are the fireworks levers, and this is," she got choked up, and in a tiny voice she said " How to open the cage."

Dylan was extremely confused, "the wizard was a fraud?" "Yes, and in attempting to maintain power he hurt those who I love. He lied, and hurt, but he still was forced out of power. After E died, I figured out something that rattled him, and I removed him from power.

I've been trying to oppose the animal bans, and everything that he did, because all he needed was a scapegoat. The majority of what he had ever told anyone was a lie."

Glinda got a far off look in her eyes, clearly thinking about something.

"I'm trying to disable this room. It's the last item on my to do list. Before Oz is safe. The next thing I have to do is to go in search of my friends."

"You can't leave!" Said Dylan. "Oz has gotten better because of you ruling it. You can't leave now!" Glinda considered this, and said "I have to find them, I can't go longer without seeing them if I know their alive!

I'm going to leave tomorrow morning. See me off?" "Yes" Dylan replied.

Glinda got up early the next morning, at like 9:00, super early, for her at least. She went to the front of the palace, and saw Dylan waiting for her there.

She couldn't help but feel a glimmer of excitement about him being there, maybe he liked her also. She went to stand next to him, and they started to talk. Dylan said "So you're going to find them?"

Glinda replied "I have to, I need to know where they are, and if they're okay. So, yes I'm leaving." She paused "Will you take over Oz while I'm gone? Keep everything in control, and not tell anyone where i'm going?"

She could tell Dylan was surprised by this, but she knew he would do his best. "Yes" said Dylan, "Good, I'll only be gone for a couple of days, I should be back soon."

With that she turned to leave, but Dylan said "Wait, Glinda." she turned around, "Yes?" "Um, I was wondering if when you get back we could, um, go for dinner or something.?" She was surprised by this offer, she hadn't thought he had liked her back.

To tease him she said "Like a date?" and smirked, "Yes, like a date." She pulled him close and kissed him, and she melted into his warm embrace, she felt fireworks go off.

She now looked forward to coming back, but had a more important task at hand currently. She said "I, uh, better get going then." and laughed "Goodbye!"

She quickly turned around, and created her bubble, and stepped in. She didn't have to think about that now, for she had a long journey ahead, and no idea of where to look.

She flew off, ready to find her friends.

 **AN: Okay so the plan is to post like once every two days, but I don't really know how well that's gonna work out. But I'll try my best!**

 **So as you have probably noticed I've changed somethings in the storyline. To suit this story the love triangle in the musical, will not exsist. Fiyero and Glinda were just friends in this story, but he still became captain of the guard, and whatnot.**

 **Hold on, cause next chapter is gonna be Fiyeraba!**


	4. What it means to be human

"Fae!" he exclaimed as the trap door shot up,

"Yero?" she looked up at him hopefully, and saw that it really was Fiyero. She had missed him for so long, she was grateful that he was finally there so that they could escape Oz, together.

As they walked out of the castle, into the starry night sky, she felt happy, and emotion she had rarely ever felt, but she loved it.

After walking for a few hours, Fiyero had to make her stop and rest. He was really sweet in making her do that, it showed he really cared for her, but she found it infuriating that she couldn't go on.

Before she had faked her death, she had memorised a few spells from the grimmerie that she had thought might come in useful. So, she sat down on the floor, and started to chant, "Fae! What are you doing?" said Fiyero worriedly.

Slowly she saw the green fade from her hands, as if it was being drained out. He looked at her in shock, she wasn't green anymore, she had a normal peachy colored skin, just like his.

"So that we can not be discovered in public." she said, then she saw the look of sadness upon his face she said "don't worry, it's not permanent." he visibly brightened.

Somehow she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Fae, you know I love your green skin." She was happy that he loved her for who she was, all of her faults included.

"We need to get going," they walked into the nearest town, and took the train to Ev. Fiyero, being the scarecrow that defeated the Wicked Witch, attracted some unwanted attention, but he just presented her as his traveling companion, and the people backed off.

The couple arrived in Ev just as sunrise began, as they stood out in the open air train station, they considered their new life, together.

They were not stopped at the little town, and they peacefully continued walking until they reached the edge of the forest. It seemed as if no one here knew of the scarecrow, the hero of Oz, they were free of Oz, at last.

Fiyero watched as she leaned over and kissed him, how he wished he could feel her again, to softly caress her, and kiss her passionately. Then he remembered he had to be thankful he was even alive still, he just missed being a human.

 **AN: okay this is like a day late, sry. Also this is extremely short, and it doesn't go into much detail. Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for that, but I needed this chapter to fit perfectly. I do promise there will DEFINISHLY be more Fiyeraba fluff, just wait.**


	5. Lost without you

**AN: Okay, so i'm pretty proud about how this is doing, please review.**

 **Also, i am super excited! Tomorrow night, I'm going to see Wicked! This will be my first time seeing it live, and I am super duper extremely Excited! The one thing is that I'm going with friends, which all know I like wicked somewhat, but they have no idea of how much I LOVE it. Also I'm going with my mom, and brother, who as well don't know about how in to wicked I am. to my friends, I make a LOT of references, so I have a feeling, that they are just gonna start starring at me during the show, as in like "really? Well now I know why you constantly say, "it's good to see me isn't it? No need to respond, that was rhetorical.""**

 **I happen to be very good at not geeking out at all times, like I'm not one of those people who goes through the hallways shouting musical theatre at the top of my lungs. References, are like, my thing. But lemme tell ya, when I'm not around annoyingly judging people, the theatre nerd turns on, full volume. So, I'm gonna geek out, a lot, and probably make my friends think I'm weirder thank they thought (honestly, I don't think they can.)**

 **anyway, super excited!**

Glinda flew over Oz in her pink bubble.

She decided her safest bet was to go to all of the places that were significant to Elphie, and see if anything was left there.

As she flew over Oz she had doubts, of Elphie wanted to stay in secret then she wouldn't have left clues. Glinda touched down outside of the large house in munchkinland.

She walked up to the remains of the flying house, one of the many things that had changed her life. And she walked in.

She searched the house for clues of any kind, and she came up with nothing, at all. As Glinda left she noticed that at least someone had the decency to bury nessarose, and was curious, because from talking to the munchkins they wouldn't have wanted to do that, they hated her.

From curiosity Glinda decided to take a tour of Munchkin Rock, including Colwen grounds, the governor's mansion.

But before hand she had to be unrecognizable. She had warn an extremely plain dress that morning which was fine, and she changed her makeup, and got a pair of sunglasses.

They walked all around town learning about old boring stuff as Glinda tried her best not to fall asleep. The group saw the flying house remains, but they didn't go inside, so it was pretty boring. Just as she felt ready to pass out, the group turned a corner and in front of her sat Colwen grounds, the thropp sisters childhood home.

Glinda Walked in and examined the surroundings, as she felt a chill shiver down her spine. Everything was dark and dusty, even though it was used for tours, apparently everyone got this feeling and the tour guide began to talk.

"This is Colwen grounds, better known as the governor's mansion. It has been inhabited for many many years, until the rule of the wicked witch of the East.

There is a very interesting story on how she came to power, let me tell you. Once, there was a governor who lived here his name was frexspar thropp.

He had two daughters, with his wife Melena, however Melena died in childbirth with her second daughter. When the wicked witch of the east first came to Oz, with her friend sometimes mistaken as sister the Wicked Witch of the West, frexspar thropp died, and she seized power from the daughters and killed them both. No one even knows the daughters names, or where they were.

The wicked witch of the east took power, and controlled munchkinland with an iron fist.

And all we have of their belongings, is one wooden box with "my dear sweet Nessarose" written on the front."

Glinda raised her hand to ask a question she had wanted to ask from the beginning, "what happened to the body of the wicked witch of the east?" The tour guide responded, " well it disappeared the night of the death of the wicked witch of the west, and all we can guess is that their remains were transported back to their homeland by magic."

Glinda walked around the rest of Munchkin rock, not really taking in the sights, but thinking to herself, as the tour finished around dusk.

Once the group dispersed she went straight back to colwen grounds, and went around the back to the private cemetery, of the thropp family.

It was eerie, and desolate, and it was obvious that no one had been here in years to clean it up.

She walked past rows of older family members, and stopped at the three newest graves, they read Melena, frexspar, and nessarose, but she saw a fourth sticking up in the dirt next to them.

Glinda recalled Elphie mentioning something to her about how that once a child is born, a headstone is added to the family collection.

On the one headstone left, that was supposed to be flat, had little markings on it. Engraved Into the stone was the words "page 56, #2".

Elphie.

A giant smile broke out on her face.

Glinda could tell that, this was Elphie's doing.

Although, the answer came immediately to her, the grimmerie. She laid a rose on Nessarose's grave, and turned around and walked out of the cemetery.

As Glinda flew off into the night she held some hope in her, that this was nowhere near over, that the two unlikely friend's adventure had barely begun.

From the corner of the graveyard, watched a man dressed in dark clothing, speaking into a device. "Target's position confirmed, begin sequence Echo X-Ray Papa Oscar Sierra Echo.

 **That review button loves you, do you love it back?**


	6. Inveniet

**AN: Wicked was amazing**

 **as you all probably saw I just went to see it live for the first time, and Oh My Oz it was great. I have seen it before, but it wasn't as nice as actually being there.**

 **One of the things that bothered me is, that I saw it on tour, not at the Gershwin, in New York. So, the scenery wasn't as impressive, and then entire time I was like "why don't they have the actual bridge?" " Where's the cool elevator at the front of the stage?" And my biggest disappointment, " Oh come on, where's the trapdoor, she was hiding behind that well!"**

 **I loved it.**

Glinda arrived at the palace around dawn, exhausted from her trip back.

She immediately went back to her rooms and took a 4 hour power nap.

When she woke up the sun shone brightly through the windows, as she stretched out on the bed, and felt something.

Her hand brushed up the grimmerie, and she realized she had a lot of work ahead of her.

Taking the grimmerie in one hand she half walked half skipped down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Dylan walked in the the kitchen, to get a mid morning snack, he had been handling all of the press, and degrees, and communication around all of Oz, and was exasperated and exhausted after a mere 24 hours on the job.

He scanned the kitchen for the pantry, and he stopped walking when he spotted Glinda, scouring over an old beaten book, Blueberry muffin in hand, and a cup of coffee lay beside the book.

She was so absorbed in the book, she didn't notice him come in, or him even sitting down right beside her.

He watched her for a moment until his focus turned to the book, worn down over what he could assume was many many years, it looked ancient.

His attention quickly turned to the words as he realized they were shifting on the page, waving up and down like a ribbon, and constantly fading into a another word.

"How in Oz is she reading this" he thought to himself, as he studied the words in even greater depths.

As he looked over her shoulder she suddenly noticed his presence and gave a jump, startled by him.

Glinda looked into Dylan's eyes as he gasped back at her and asked her a question. "What is this book? And why does it act like this?"He said gesturing towards the page.

She looked back up at him, and thought about whether she could tell him, because no one but Elphie knew she had the grimmerie.

She trusted him though, so she went ahead and told a partial truth.

"Well I know how to find my friends, but I have to use this book and a spell from it, it's been here at the palace forever.

Dylan watched as she slowly turned over the cover and showed him the title, still clad in gold, and he gasped at the realization of what it was.

The grimmerie, the fabled book of ( insert grimmerie description here ) .

He was amazed that the book was not lost to time, and still existed. " I just can't figure out how to find the correct page. I can sort of read it, but not as well as…. never mind." She said with a far off look on her face.

" Well it is a magic book after all, so why not let it choose the page?" He told her.

"It's worth a shot." she responded. She set the book on its spine and let go, and it flipped all around until it settled on one page, and it lay there open.

As Glinda's eyes scanned the page she saw a little marking with a 56 in the bottom left corner, and couldn't help as a thrill of excitement ran through her.

Under her breath she whispered "Elphie, you genius." As her eyes trailed to spell #2 she exhaled deeply ready for what she was about to do. After glancing over the words several times she was ready.

She began to chant

"Intenti signum inveneris comede"

Far away in the land of Ev Elphaba shot out of bed, and ran into the living room of the small cabin they had been renting.

" Fiyero! It's Glinda! She found my note! She really did it!" She said before showing him the rose gold marking that had appeared on the back of her hand.

Fiyero, after being startled out of his reverie said

"It's time to go back then, back to Oz."

 **AN: Ya... I seriously need to post more often.**

 **im writing this story as I go along, so at one point I was 4 chapters ahead, and now I'm not even done writing chapter 7. I just love reading all of the other fanfic's out there.**


	7. A Meeting

Elphaba stepped off the train, ready to face whatever came next, as Fiyero stood beside her he squeezed her hand for comfort. Everything was going to be okay. As the couple took in the fresh vinkun air, they walked down a path towards the looming castle, once again at Kiamo Ko.

After a week had passed, the couple had settled in. Still highly secretive, as not to let anyone discover their presence. Elphaba sat down and began to chant. "Intenti signum inveneris comede."

Glinda was sitting in her room, looking over the grimmerie, when she saw, a little note appear right at the base of where she was sitting, directly in front of her. Scrawled on the note, in very familiar handwriting were the words,

"We missed you.

Sundown at Kiamo Ko.

\- E & F

Even the brief note, with very few words on it made Glinda's day so much better. The entirety of her day was spent wondering about what she would say when she finally saw them again, after more than a year. She missed her friends. She couldn't wait to see them again.

 **AN: it's official I have typed the shortest chapter ever.** **Sorry.**

 **I haven't had too much time to publish recently, cause school started up again, and that's such a hassle, Also, as I have said, I love to read other people's work. I'm gonna try, no promises.**

 **As I have said, I'm kinda typing this as I go, but today, I typed up a story outline (No, I seriously didn't have one yet).**

 **Don't worry I have horrible things planned for our characters.**

 **Your Welcome.**


	8. Kiamo Ko

**AN: hey, I'm not even going to pretend that was anywhere near on time, but with school, and whatever it's really hard to find a time to write!**

 **it is pretty much killing me to not be going to NYC right now. With the big Wicked 15 coming up, my instagram is clouded with all of the Elphie's and Glinda's that are going. Kara Lindsay is going back on tour (She is one of my IDOLS)! Also, every single day I see something about it, and it is slowly killing me.**

 **A couple recommended watches on YouTube:**

 **\- Fly Girl ((Lindsay Mendez) one of my icons, and an altogether hilarious series of vlogs)**

 **\- Think Pink ((Kara Lindsay) another one of my icons, she is just amazifying, another vlog series, about backstage at Wicked)**

 **(not related to wicked - Starkid shows, are worth a watch people. HILARIOUS!)**

 **That's pretty much it.**

Glinda flew over Oz just as the sun was setting, towards the dark castle looming on the horizon.

She landed gracefully and hopped out of her bubble, as it popped behind her.

She walked up the old stone steps towards the huge door and opened it with the slightest crack, and walked in.

Not noticing the dark figure clad in black that had been following her. He talked into a device "She's at the castle, you know the one where the wicked witch died.

I can't get through, there is some sort of barrier around the castle, toward me off. I'll continue trailing her."

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark lighting.

She found her way upstairs, and she started to head towards the room, with the trap door.

Descending the stairs she saw two figures standing together, facing away from her.

She called out "Elphie?" They turned around, "Hi Glin, said Elphaba sheepishly.

"Elphaba Thropp, if you don't come and give me a hug right now…"

she opened her arms, and Glinda practically bounced into them, and started sobbing,

"I missed you so much Elphie, both of you" she added on looking to Fiyero with tear filled eyes.

" we have so much to catch up on Glin, let's go sit down."

The two witches walked upstairs arm in arm, leaving Fiyero trailing behind like a happy puppy.

They sat down in one of the rooms with couches, and began to talk.

"So where have you two been?" Glinda asked.

"Once I faked my melting, he came and we went to Ev and stayed there for almost a year.

I got your find spell, and we came back about a week ago.

They went on to discuss many different things, like what had been happening in Oz.

Elphaba was delighted that all the Animal laws were repealed.

Even though Animals still were not welcome, it was a start.

"Oh, Glin, I have something to show you."

Elphaba held up her left hands and started to explain.

" when you did your spell this ring marking appeared on my finger, it's a way of communication I came up with. If you tap the ring marking, you get to speak with the person the ring represents in your head. This one is pink, and has this flower on it, gee I wonder who's it could be?"

"Oh Elphie, stop being sarcastic, and give me mine."

Elphaba chanted a bit, and all of a sudden Glinda had a green band wrapped around her left hand pointer finger, with a vine design and one big green leaf.

Glinda touched it and the leaf lit up, and became a cool 3D hologram,

"Elphie?" She thought. " right here Glin" came the reply. Glinda's face lit up, and she rocketed into Elphaba arms, knocking the green girl over.

" Yay! Elphie now I can talk to you whenever I want!

Both of them quickly added Fiyero, his marking being blue diamonds, and a larger blue diamond rested in the center.

Elphaba had fiyero's band around her left hand ring finger, which Glinda squealed about, she saw the significance and got weird looks from the pair.

Glinda added the ring on her middle finger, the significance of which she joked, was that she wanted to hold it up at him.

Elphaba then explained that you could think away the band, to be inconspicuous at times.

After much more talk Glinda saw that it was very late at night, and she should go home to sleep.

If she was tired for her and Dylan's brunch date she would never forgive herself.

After many goodbyes the two witches parted ways.

Glinda flew off towards the emerald city palace waving to Elphaba standing at the door with Fiyero.

After 20 minutes of travel (coming and going by bubble is fast) Glinda landed at the palace, and walked inside to promptly flop onto her soft bed and fall dead asleep.

She hadn't seen that Dylan had noticed her absence, and was now curious of where Glinda had gone.

He felt some sort of instinct that he was going to do everything he could to find out what she was hiding.


End file.
